Crush
by iloveggandzanessa
Summary: Mitchie and Shane have been best friends since CR. Nothing more, nothing less. Mitchie always liked Shane more than a friend, but when he gets a girlfriend it's too late to tell him. And it doesn't help than she wants to make Mitchie's life hell. Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or Crush by David Archuleta. Or the movie A Cinderella Story. Or the song La La Land by Demi Lovato :D. Don't just story alert, review too :D It makes my day.  
**

**A/N: Just so everythings clear, Camp Rock was a year ago. Connect 3 and Mitchie stayed good friends and now this summer Mitchie is going on tour with them. I made up the characters Stephanie, Amber and Grace. And lets pretend that Connect 3 are brothers :D** **Oh and btw, this was originally Jonas, Demi and Selena but I couldn't do that because it's against the rules.**

* * *

"I'm hanging up now, Shane, and there's nothing you can do about it." I grumbled.

"No Mitchie, Don't!"

"Shane, it's 3am, I'm tired, and the tour starts tomorrow!" I hissed, afraid that I'd wake my 19 year old sister, Grace, who was sleeping soundlessly in the bed beside me.

"Okay, okay!" Shane replied.

"_Will you go to sleep already, Shane!!" _Nate yelled from down the other line.

"You heard him superstar. Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mitch."

_**I hung up  
The phone last night  
Something happened  
For the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, What a rush  
Cause the possibility  
That you would ever  
Feel the same way  
About me**_

* * *

"Mitchie, wake up, you need to get ready," My mothers voice sounded miles away. I groaned and pulled the covers above my head.

"Grace, could you fetch me a bucket of cold water?"

"I'M UP, MOM!" I yelled, while jumping out of bed to find my sister and mom smirking down at me.

"Pshh… not funny, Mom" I muttered, pushing them out of the room and shutting the door. I walked over to the wardrobe I shared with Grace and pulled out the only outfit that I hadn't packed for the tour; A pair of black skinny jeans, a grey and black leopard print v-neck top and my favourite black boots. I quickly put them on and waited impatiently while my hair straighteners heated up. After straightening my hair, I applied some eyeliner, shoved my straighteners in my bag, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite my 5 year old half-sister, Amber, which I regretted almost immediately as she was flinging food around the table. My mom put a plate of cheese and toast in front of me which I began to eat gratefully.

"When's Caitlyn coming over?" I asked. We'd kept in touch all year and I hadn't seen her much.

"She should be here… any minute now."

"Mitchieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Caitlyn screamed, while running into the kitchen. "The front door was open," she added, more to my mom than me.

"Hey Caitlyn!" I got up and hugged her. She sat down and grabbed a piece of my toast.

"When are you leaving?" She asked. I looked at my watch.

"I should probably leave now."

"I'll miss you so much!"

"Caitlyn, I'll see you in like, a week! Your still joining us, right?"

"Of course! Oh, and send Nate my love." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I got up, hugged her again, and went over to my mom.

"Bye Mom,"

"Bye sweetie. Don't forget to call me!"

"How could I forget? You remind me to 24/7. And I'll see you tonight at the first show anyway." I kissed her cheek and turned to Amber and Grace.

"Bye guys, I'll miss you." I said quietly, hugging them both. I walked over to the door.

"Bye!"

"Bye Mitchie!" They yelled.

* * *

"…_Well im not gonna change  
in a la-la land machine  
well i will stay the same  
in a la-la land_

_machiinnnneeeee!_

_i won't change anything of my life  
(i won't change anything of my life)  
im staying myself tonight  
(im staying myself tonight)"_

The crowd went wild as I finished my last song for the night. "Thankyou… Thankyou guys so much!" I yelled. "And now… make some noise for the Connect 3!

* * *

"Mitchie! What's up?" Caitlyn asked, as I picked up my phone.

"Nothing much.. I'm watching A Cinderella Story and waiting for the guys show to finish." I said into the phone, while shoving another handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"Oh, okay. When you see Nate, will you tell him I miss him?" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. Now can I get back to my movie now?"

"Whatever," she said, hanging up. I hung up too and put my phone away, my eyes still glued to the screen.

"_No, you listen. You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were. I never pretended to be somebody else. It's been me all along. And it was me who was hurt in front of everybody. Look, I didn't come here to yell at you, okay? I know what it feels like to be afraid to show who you are. I was. But not anymore. And the thing is, I don't care what people think about me... because I believe in myself. And I know that things are gonna be okay. But even though I have no family, and no job, and no money for college... it's you that I feel sorry for."_

"_Heads up! Yo, five minutes."_

_"I'm coming!"_

_"I know that guy that sent those emails is somewhere down inside of you, but, I can't wait for him... because waiting for you islike waiting for rain in this drought. Useless and disappointing."_

"Yo, what is this shit?" Nate asked from behind me. I laughed.

"What, you've never seen A Cinderella Story?"

"Um… no."

"I have!" Jason yelled, sitting down on a chair and grabbing the popcorn from me. Giggling, I turned back to Nate.

"Oh, yeah. Caitlyn sends her love and she misses you." Nate smiled to himself and began to watch the movie too. If you hadn't guessed already, Nate and Caitlyn had got together after Camp.

"Where's Shane?" I asked. Both Jason and Nate were too engrossed in the film to answer me.

"MITCHIE!!" Shane yelled. I turned around and smiled. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"Shane... can't… breathe…"

"Sorry," He said laughing. "Oh, and I want you to meet someone. Mitchie, this is Stephanie, my girlfriend. Stephanie, this is Mitchie, my best friend.

"Awe, it's SO nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you!" She smiled at me and I saw a glimpse of gleaming white teeth.

"You too," I said, trying hard to keep the sarcasm from my voice. She was ridiculously perfect. Blonde hair, which no doubt was bleached, big blue eyes and flawless brown skin. Oh, and she was as skinny as a rake. Think Barbie. It was so _not_ nice to meet her.

_**Do you ever think  
When your all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this can go  
Am I crazy  
Or falling in love  
Is it really  
Just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
But I know this crush  
Ain't goin' away**_

* * *

**Okay so I was listening to Crush by David Archuleta and I thought of this. This is going to be a Joe/Demi story, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or Crush by David Archuleta. Don't just story alert, review too :D It makes my day.**

* * *

__

"MITCHIE!!" Shane yelled. I turned around and smiled. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"Shane... can't… breathe…"

"Sorry," He said laughing. "Oh, and I want you to meet someone. Mitchie, this is Stephanie, my girlfriend. Stephanie, this is Mitchie, my best friend.

"Awe, it's SO nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you!" She smiled at me and I saw a glimpse of gleaming white teeth.

"You too," I said, trying hard to keep the sarcasm from my voice. She was ridiculously perfect. Blonde hair, which no doubt was bleached, big blue eyes and flawless brown skin. Oh, and she was as skinny as a rake. Think Barbie. It was so not nice to meet her.

* * *

The next couple of months passed in a blur. In-between touring, I'd spent the rest of my time shopping, watching movies, swimming and going to the park with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason. Shane and his girlfriend, Stephanie, had spent most of their time together, and as long as he was happy, it didn't bother me. Up until now.

"Hey, Mitch!" Shane greeted me cheerfully like he usually did. I looked up and was instantly entranced by his charming smile. I looked around innocently.

"Where's Stephanie hiding?" I asked.

"Ha, ha." He replied, his voice coated thick with sarcasm. I grinned.

"Me, Caitlyn and Nate are going to see a movie tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah! Can I bring Stephanie along?" He answered. I glared at him. Judging by the look on his face, he knew that the answer was a 'no'.

"Okay... or not." He sighed. "Mitchie, why don't you like her? What's she done so bad?"

"I…"

"Mitchie, could you please try and be nice to her?" He picked up my hand and entwined our fingers. "For me?"

Fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall, I nodded, although I knew that was the last thing I was going to do. I hated lying to him.

"Thanks Mitch, you're the best." He said, squeezing my hand. "And I truly mean that."

* * *

"Shane! Nate!" I yelled from outside. "We're going now," I added as I jumped into their hotel room, startling all three brothers who were sitting on the couch, eating and watching TV.

Nate leapt up and joined Caitlyn, who was waiting outside the door.

"Shane?" I started, gesturing outside, as he hadn't moved. He looked at me guiltily and bit his lip nervously, which told me that he wasn't going to come.

"You're still coming, right?" I asked him.

"Well… I kinda made plans with Steph." Just the mention of her name made me want to scream out loud, but I bit my tongue angrily. Although it was just a movie, the last few weeks I'd felt as if I'd had a part of me missing. Every time I'd attempted to talk to him Stephanie would be there. Every time we made plans he'd cancel them at the last minute, or he'd simply 'forgotten'. I hadn't seen him properly in weeks.

"Okay." I whispered, as I was dangerously close from bursting into tears. I didn't want to cry in front of him, I didn't want him to know how much it was killing me to see him with Stephanie. Instead, I turned to Kevin. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm okay staying here," He replied, without taking his eyes off the TV. I nodded and left the room, without a second glance at Shane.

* * *

By the time we'd come out of the movie theatre, it was around 10pm. I didn't want to go back yet – Stephanie would still be there.

"Hey – do you want to go out for a pizza? It's only 10," Nate asked us, snapping me out of my thoughts. He smiled at me reassuringly – as if he knew what I was thinking. I sighed in relief, nodded gratefully and followed him and Caitlyn to the car, climbing into the backseat.

* * *

"I can't believe the tour is nearly over," Nate said, as he took another bite out of his pizza.

"I know," I said, nodding sadly, not wanting him to know that I was secretly glad that it was. By the look he gave me, I could tell that he knew I was lying.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked warily, glancing at Nate as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Nothing." I answered quietly.

"Yeah, right…" She said, frowning. "Is it about Shane?"

"Huh? How do you… What do you-"

"I've been watching you these past few weeks, and your not yourself anymore." Nate interrupted me, putting down his slice of pizza. I looked down, avoiding his and Caitlyn's gaze. We all sat in silence before he said again, "Mitchie, why don't you just tell Shane the truth?"

"What's there to tell?" I asked him bitterly, looking up.

"That you're in love with your best friend?" I stared at him, horrified. _How could he know?_

"Because I know these things," He muttered, amused.

"It's not funny!" I almost yelled. Everybody turned to look at us. I glared at them and turned to Caitlyn. "Caitlyn, tell him it's not true."

**_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_**

"I need to go the bathroom," she smiled at me apologetically and left the table. I scowled at Nate and crossed my arms.

"Just admit it, and tell him the truth. He's meant to be your best friend, but here you are lying to him?" I sighed and realised that there was no point lying to Nate – he could see right through me just as well as Caitlyn could.

"I'm not going to let my feelings ruin his relationship with Stephanie."

"But you hate Stephanie!"

"So? He makes her happy, and I obviously don't. I'm not risking our friendship over it, and there's nothing else I can do about it." I muttered, managing a weak smile.

He shook his head. "You're going to regret this."

**_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_**

**_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or the song Crush by David Archuleta. Or the song Into Your Arms by The Maine, or I Just Want You To Know by the Backstreet Boys.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It will get the next chapter out faster :D**

* * *

The tour bus came to an abrupt stop, which sent me flying over to the other side of the vehicle. I stood up, grabbed my bags and stumbled over to the door. "Bye," I said, grinning, as I opened it with my free hand. I waved at Nate and Caitlyn, although they were too engrossed in each other to notice me. That was another reason why I was glad this wretched tour was over – I'd hardly spent anytime with Caitlyn, and she was supposed to be here for me. And Nate had always been a great friend to me; we'd hung out a lot when Shane was with Stephanie. This is why I wished I had never introduced them both, as they now were dating and never had anytime left for me. Shane was always with Stephanie, of course, and Jason kept himself to himself most of the time.

I climbed off the bus, struggling with my suitcase, as nobody offered to help. When I finally managed to get off, I dragged my bags over to my front door and rummaged around in my backpack for my key. Nobody was in, which surprised me, as they knew the tour had ended yesterday night, and I would probably be back sometime today.

"Mitchie?"

"What?" I said sourly. I turned around. "Oh. Hi Shane." He looked at me sadly for a moment, but then smiled that famous smile that always made my breath catch in my throat.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No," I lied. He sighed.

"Well… can I come round tonight?" He flashed me another grin, which caused all the anger that had built up the past few months to disappear.

I thought for a moment. "No." I finally replied. "Sorry, I'm busy tonight." _That wiped the smile off his face_, I thought.

"Oh. Okay. Well I'll see you soon then." I nodded and he walked back to the bus. I watched as it pulled away, feeling as though I had nobody left.

* * *

"…_I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into,  
Into your arms,  
Into your arms._"

I lay on my bed with my iPod blasting in my ears, tears pouring down my face. I jumped as I heard a faint knock on the door, but I decided to ignore it. Eventually though, the banging got louder, and it was obvious that whoever it was knew I was here.

"I'M COMING!" I yelled, irritated. As I passed, I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and I had streaks of mascara down my face. I quickly tidied myself up and ran down the stairs, flinging the door open.

"WHAT?" I yelled angrily.

"It's only me," Shane said nervously, as if I was going to have a screaming fit or something. _I should of known_, I thought.

"What do you want?"

He rolled his eyes. "Can I come in? Watch a movie something?"

"I thought I told you I was busy." I said.

"You don't look busy."

"Well, I am," I lied.

"Please, Mitchie. I haven't seen you properly in so long."

"I wonder why that is." I muttered, but loud enough so he could hear.

"I miss you, Mitch," he said sadly. No matter how much he'd hurt me, without knowing it of course, I didn't want to hurt him too. I slowly opened the door and gestured inside.

* * *

"I've missed this place," He sighed, as he threw himself down on to the couch next to me. The bowl of popcorn he was carrying flew across the room and smashed into the wall; the popcorn went everywhere.

"Genius." I said, laughing. He smiled and draped his arm across my shoulders.

"I've missed you, Mitchie."

"I know. You said that already." I replied. He rested his chin on top of my head and we began to watch the movie that I'd picked out in silence.

_**Has it ever crossed your mind**_

_**When we're hanging,**_

_**Spending time girl,**_

_**Are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?**_

"So, have you done anything about the Stephanie situation?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"No." I muttered bitterly, attempting to pull away from him. He tightened his grip around me.

"Okay."

Silence.

"Mitchie, I wish you'd just be happy for me. Why do you hate her so much?"

"You're too good for her. She doesn't deserve you." I said through gritted teeth.

"No, Mitchie, you're wrong. I- I think I'm in _love_." He said the last word in barely a whisper. I froze.

"Mitchie? What's wrong? Mitchie?"

I tried my hardest not to cry, at least not in front of him. I could only blame myself; if I'd told him sooner then he wouldn't of met this stupid Stephanie. "Nothing, Shane" I replied, my voice cracking. He obviously didn't believe me but he let the subject drop.

* * *

I woke early the next morning. I began to get up, put something was pulling me back. I looked downward, only to find Shane laying next to me on the couch with his arms wrapped around my waist loosely. I blushed, thankful that he wasn't awake, and quickly detached myself from him. I soon realized that was a mistake, though, as he groaned and sat up.

"Hey you," he murmured.

"Hey yourself." I grinned. He smiled back, but then his phone started to ring.

"_I just want you to know._

_That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end"_

"Oh shit." He grumbled and then answered the call. "Hey baby… yes… umm… I'm at home… yes, of course!... okay… bye, love you too."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, Stephanie?"

"Yes." He replied. "I've got to go and meet her." He thought for a moment. "Actually, will you come with me?"

I burst out laughing, but stopped as I saw the deadly serious expression on his face. "Please, please _please." _He begged.

"Ugh. Fine!" I yelled, stomping up the stairs to find something to wear.

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing, apart from Stephanie and the story line. Pleaseee review! Thankyou so much :)**

* * *

I took another sip from my diet coke and then placed it back on the table as loudly as I could manage. I glanced at Shane but then quickly looked away when I noticed he was looking straight at me. By the look on his race, I could tell it had finally dawned on him that this was a bad idea.

"Anyone want another coke?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"No thanks." I replied. Stephanie shook her head and Shane left the table.

"So…" I began, but she cut me off before I could say anything else.

"What's the deal with you and Shane?" She blurted out.

"We're friends." I muttered angrily, but thankful that she didn't know how I really felt about him.

"Right. How long have you been friends?" She asked curiously. I sighed. I knew she was just trying to be friendly, but there was no way in hell that I would ever want to be friends with her.

"A while."

"That's nice. You two seem pretty close."

"We are. Well, we were, until _you_ came along." I hissed under my breath, making sure Shane couldn't hear us from where he was standing ordering his drink. Her hand jerked forward as if she was about to slap me, but I grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the table. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Let go of me!" She whispered angrily. I released her and she leaned towards me. "You know, it's a shame, since we could have been such good friends. But if you want it this way, then fine. You can say goodbye to your friendship with Shane, because he's _mine_ now."

Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked at it, so her head lurched forward and slammed off the table. I let go immediately, but it was too late, because Shane was striding towards us with an angry expression on his face. If looks could kill, lets just say I'd be dead right now.

"WHAT THE HELL, MITCHIE?" He yelled, just as he reached the table. I jumped up, headed for the door, but he pulled me back, just as Stephanie burst into tears.

"Let go of me, Shane!" I said, exasperated. I tried hard not to roll my eyes and the sight of Stephanie bawling her eyes out, because it was obvious that she was faking. Apparently, though, Shanee hadn't noticed this, but even I could tell that pointing this out would not help the situation. So instead, I stood and waited until Shane had stopped yelling at me. I pulled away from his grasp and sat down, as far away as Stephanie as I could manage, but it was still too close.

"I think I better leave," Stephanie wailed.

"No, if anyone should leave I think it should be Mitchie!" Shane said, while glaring at me.

"I have to go anyway," She said, wiping away her tears dramatically. She grabbed her jacket, pecked Shane on the cheek and headed towards the door. She smirked at me just before she left, which miraculously went unnoticed by him. _God, was she good at acting_, I thought to myself.

"Well, bye!" I said sheepishly. I ran out of the café, glad to get some fresh air. Soon enough though, Shane had caught up with me.

"I'll walk with you," He said from behind me, taking be by surprise.

"Excuse me? You were just yelling at me but now you want to walk me home?"

He sighed. "No matter what you do, I always seem to forgive you."

_**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more  
I would still have you, baby  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war  
I'll be fighting with you, baby  
Cus I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground  
If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown**_

I giggled nervously. "I'm sorry." I hated lying to him, because quite frankly, I wasn't sorry at all. But I knew that's what he wanted to hear.

It wasn't long before we reached my house. He embraced me tightly, but then let go quickly. He waved, and then he was gone. I sighed and slid my key into the lock, as nobody was home. It was only 2pm in the afternoon, but I decided to take a nap, as I had nothing better to do.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Caitlyn asked, turning away from the TV. She and Nate were watching a horror movie, which she wasn't really enjoying, so she took any excuse to turn it off. With a flick of the remote, the screen went blank.

"HEY! I was watching that!" Nate yelled. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and turned to Shane, who looked as if he'd just experienced the worst day of his life.

"Nothing." He grunted, before walking into the kitchen, grabbing some chips and then stomping up the stairs to his room. Caitlyn shrugged, then got up.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked.

"I best get home," Caitlyn replied, putting on her coat.

"Okay. I'll see you… soon." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and ran out of the house. It was ridiculous. They'd been dating for a while now and they still hadn't got past the blushing stage.

* * *

The cool breeze felt nice against my skin, and I pushed my fringe back to stop it blowing around my face. I sat on my roof often, almost every night, singing to myself softly, or just listening to my iPod. It was around 2am, and the sky was a navy blue, stars scattered everywhere. It was beautiful.

"_You've been searching the world to find true love  
Looking in all the wrong places  
When all the time you've been blind to love  
It's plain as a nose on your faces_

_It's here, it's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love_

_Love has been right by your side_

_So close that you couldn't see_

_If love could speak,_

_It would shout to the sky  
I've always been here  
I always will be here…"_

I let the tears fall as my favourite song came on, the song that reminded me of Shane. It was ridiculous how you could love someone so much, but hate them at the same time. I couldn't blame him though, because he had no idea he was breaking my heart.

"Pssssst!"

Huh?

"Huh?" I said out loud, quickly wiping my tears away and looking around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Down here!" The impostor whispered.

"Shane! What are you doing here?" I said softly.

"I came to say goodnight." He replied. He climbed up the big oak tree in my garden, and then skilfully jumped off a sturdy branch onto the roof. He sat down cross legged next to me.

"Like you used to." I whispered, smiling at the memory. I shivered, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Go to sleep," He whispered, stroking my hair. I didn't need asking twice.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with the sound of my phone ringing. I noticed I was in my own bed, and Shane had gone, obviously. I picked up after 10 rings.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Mitchie!! How could you?!"

"How could I what?" I recognised Caitlyn's voice, but it was too early in the morning for guessing games. Incase you hadn't noticed, I was not a morning person.

"Look, I know you really like Shane and all, but what you did to Stephanie was out of order. And telling her that you'd make sure she never saw him again… It's so unlike you. I'm not sure I want to be friends with you anymore."

"What??" I was confused, and I didn't remember saying that. "Hold on, other line."

"Mitchie?" He sounded angry.

"Shane?"

"Mitchie, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but from now on, just stay away from me and my girlfriend."

He hung up.

"Bye Mitchie." I'd forgotten that Caitlyn was on the other line, but before I could answer, she'd hung up too. Great. I'd lost two of my best friends in the space of 2 minutes.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
